Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Group Transformation (Rewrite)
This is my version of the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Group Transformation. Speech Nagisa, Honoka, Taiyo and Kazumi: Pretty Cure! Aurora Power! Hikari: Pretty Cure! Shining Stream! Karumi, Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru: Pretty Cure! Quintet Spiritual Power! Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen: Pretty Cure! Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna and Mayuki: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Yami and Karouko: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Cure Black: Emissary of light and strength, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of wind and intelligence, Cure White! Cure Sunday: The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! Cure Sunday! Cure Moonstar: The shining silver moon beaming with light! Cure Moonstar! Cure Luminous: Shining life of wonders, Cure Luminous! Cure Rubellite: The glowing colorful jewel, Cure Rubellite! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Cure Bright: The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! Cure Windy: The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Cure Lavender: The rose that stands for prayers, Cure Lavender! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The crimson heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion! Cure Limeade: The green diamond is the proof of wisdom! Freshly-sweetened, Cure Limeade! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! Cure Clover: The flower that cleanses by the spring breeze, Cure Clover! Cure Flower: The flower that shines in the holy light, Cure Flower! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! All: All together! Pretty Cure All Stars! English Dub Natalie, Hannah, Ashley and Molina: Pretty Cure! Aurora Power! Hilary: Pretty Cure! Shining Stream! Leslie, Sarah, May, Miriam and Tora: Pretty Cure! Quintet Spiritual Power! Nicole, Rena, Melody, Claire and Karen: Pretty Cure! Metamorphosis! Kimberly: Skyrose Translation! Lauren, Marley, Megan, Sabrina and Amy: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tiffany, Erika, Sam, Lori, Tori and Flora: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly, Kristen and Ellen: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Cure Black: Emissary of the Strongest Light! I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of the Wiseful Wind! I am Cure White! Cure Sunday: The shining sun, rising over the Earth! I am Cure Sunday! Cure Moonstar: The glittering moon, lighting up the Sky! I am Cure Moonstar! Cure Luminous: A sparkle of life in my heart, I am Cure Luminous! Cure Rubella: The glowing colorful jewel! I am Cure Rubella! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower! I am Cure Bloom! Cure Eaglet: The radiant silver wing! I am Cure Eaglet! Cure Lunar: The shimmering moon in the night sky! I am Cure Lunar! Cure Breeze: The flourishing breeze on Earth! I am Cure Breeze! Cure Dream: With the power of hope in your heart! I am Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: When you mess with me, you're gonna get burned! I am Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The shining burst of fresh lemon! I am Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: A tranquil power as green as the Earth! I am Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: Intelligent and calm like the blue spring! I am Cure Aqua! Cure Lavender: The rose that marks the symbol of prayers! I am Cure Lavender! Cure Peach: I stand for the Pink Heart of Love! The fruit picked fresh, I'm Cure Peach! Cure Berry: I stand for the Blue Heart of Hope! The fruit gathered fresh, I'm Cure Berry! Cure Pine: I stand for the Yellow Heart of Faith! The fruit harvested fresh, I'm Cure Pine! Cure Passion: I stand for the Scarlet Heart of Happiness! The fruit ripened fresh, I'm Cure Passion! Cure Apple: And I stand for the Green Diamond of Charity! The fruit sweetened fresh, I'm Cure Apple! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms throughout the land! I'm Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways near the ocean shore! I'm Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that dazzles in the rays of sunlight! I'm Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that glistens from the radiance of the moon. I am Cure Moonlight! Cure Clover: The flower that cleanses through the wind of the forest. I am Cure Clover! Cure Flower: The flower that glows beyond the heavenly light. I am Cure Flower! Cure Melody: Strumming the raging tune! I'm Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune! I'm Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Rocking the tender tune! I'm Cure Beat! All: Together we are, Pretty Cure All Stars! Category:Movies Category:Transformations Category:Crossovers